


Snow Stuck

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [138]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Masturbation, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed got stuck at work from a snow storm.  Thornstriker is not happy that her husband isn't home in bed with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Stuck

Bloodshed squirmed into the dingy pillows of his motel bed, trying to get comfortable as he flipped the channels.  With only the news and no good sport matches on, he flipped it off and threw the remote onto the seat next to his bed.

 

It was one thing to have to be stuck on a project for over a week.  It was another thing to have to stay on site the whole time and not be allowed to go home.  It was even worse when on the last day of the job, a snow storm blows in and strands them at the run-down motel they've been staying at for another night.

 

Bloodshed hated his contractors sometimes.  This storm had been predicted days ahead, but no one in their fancy suits had wanted to move up the inspection date because of their 'busy' lives.

 

So now he and all his co-workers were forced to spend more money out of their pockets to stay at this place longer than they wanted to.

 

He was grateful they had at least covered their rooms for another night and had the decency to get them plenty of pizzas.  At least they had leftovers to eat for dinner.

 

As much as he was pissed about his current situation, there was one thing that stood out from the rest.

 

Thornstriker.  His beautiful wife.  They had been married for about two years when she had told him one day after work that she was pregnant.  She was having their child, a product of their love, and he hadn't been ready for it.

 

Which was why he felt so angry and ashamed at himself at the moment.  He should have been at home with her, helping her around the house and such, not stuck out here with a bunch of guys eating cold pizza and watching porn.  It disgusted him how he was forced to work in these conditions when he wanted nothing more than to be at home taking care of his pregnant wife.

 

*BZZZ*

 

His cell phone began to vibrate in his back pocket.  Pulling it out, he wasn't surprised to see his home number.  He had been calling home every day since he had been on the job to make sure she was okay.  Sometimes if his shift was working late, she would call him instead.

 

"Thornstriker?"

 

"Bloodshed?  Are you okay? You're not out in this storm, are you?"

 

The man sighed.  She was always worried about him, especially when the weather picked up while he was on the job.  "I'm fine. I'm not outside at the moment.  I'm still at work."

 

"I guess they didn't let you out before it got worse?"

 

"No."  He sighed as he moved his head back into the pillows. "Wasn't safe for us to be out there." 

 

He heard her give a soft sigh. "Do you know when you'll be able to come home?"

 

"Not until the storm clears up and when the snow isn't so thick." She gave a bit of a whine to that, which made Bloodshed raise an eyebrow in slight amusement. "What?"

 

"I... I miss you, Bloodshed. I just want you home."

 

"I know, Thornstriker, I want to be home too."  She was only 4 1/2 months pregnant, but she was already starting to experience some of her pregnancy symptoms.  Morning sickness wasn't a major one, but her range of tastes had increased as well as her bouts of... horniness.

 

He rubbed his forehead, thinking of all the times he would come home only to be pulled into one of the lower floor rooms by his needy, petite wife.  He didn't think he would ever compare Thornstriker to his father, but she was almost as frisky as him in the past month and a half.

 

The biggest one, however, was her emotional state.  The only experience he had had with pregnant women and their aggressive mood swings was what he heard from the others at work and Soundwave.

 

Oh Primus, he had only met her a few times before she had married his father and knew her only from her reputation at his father's company.  But when she was pregnant with his half-sibling (he was still trying to get over that), oh... you could be talking to her one minute before she got mad at you for something, then apologetic, then clingy to anyone who would listen to her about her flirty husband and that was only 20 minutes of conversation you had there.  She had enough to go on for hours.

 

With Thornstriker, it wasn't so much mood swings at it was how emotional she would get to normal things.  Not pregnant, she would react with a lot of emotion.   An example: If she overcooked the chicken for dinner, she would be apologizing to him over and over when he gets home.  That could usually be remedied by ordering take out and a kiss. But when she was pregnant, she wasn't just apologizing.  She would be bawling her eyes out, the chicken and pan is thrown into the garbage, and she would be blaming herself while saying she can never do anything right.  That required ordering from her favorite take out place, a quickie before it was delivered, and an extra clingy Thornstriker through dinner.

 

"When will you be home?" her whining interrupted his thoughts.

 

"Ah..." he tried to remember what he had been told, "It's supposed to last throughout the night, but the plows have been out working since it started.  I should be able to leave first thing in the morning."

 

He could hear her whine over the phone.  "Bloodshed, I miss you.  Isn't there some way you could come home earlier?  I haven't seen you since last week!  You were supposed to be home today!"

 

"I know, but you know I can't drive out in the storm.  I could get stuck or in an accident."

 

"Can't you pick up a ride on one of the snow plows?"

 

He let out a soft chuckle as her could hear her pout over his cell.  "They have work to do, Thornstriker.  And it would take me as long if I hitched a ride with one of them.  You know how slow they go."

 

"You would think they would plow faster so that they could clear the local roads."  Now she was getting angry.

 

"Thornstriker, I promise. First thing in the morning.  When the storm is done and the main roads are clear, I'll come home."

 

"I miss you~" she started to whine again.  "I want you here with me in bed.  I miss sleeping with you next to me."

 

"Thornstriker."  Damn it, the last few times she had called when she was already in bed, she ended up crying at some point in their conversation.  "Don't cry.  Please don't cry."

 

"I-I'm not crying."

 

But Bloodshed wasn't fooled. He could hear it in her voice that she was ready to burst into tears and start bawling. He did _not_ want to go down that path again, considering he couldn't do much to comfort her, which made him feel awful. 

 

He had to do something. Anything. But what?

 

Then an idea came to mind. An idea that hopefully would calm her down. 

 

"Just close your eyes, Thornstriker." 

 

"Wh-What?"

 

"Just close your eyes, okay?" 

 

"Al-All right..." She closed her eyes as asked.

 

"Imagine I'm there with you," he said. "Imagine you're sitting in my lap, your back to my chest. With my arms around you and my hands on your stomach."

 

Back at their house, Thornstriker, who was sniffing and trying not to cry, moved to sit up in their bed.  Having to adjust with her growing bump, she was able to sit up and begin to imagine her husband there with her.

 

With the phone in one hand, she moved her other to rest on her stomach.  Thinking as hard as she could, she slowly began to dream up her husband, her wonderful and loving Bloodshed, sitting behind her and doing exactly what he had said over the phone.  Needing more to help her believe it, she pressed the phone between her ear and shoulder and put her other hand over her stomach.

 

"And I'm rubbing over it like I always do.  You know how much I like to rub your stomach, right Thornstriker?"

 

She let out a soft gasp, beginning to imagine her dream Bloodshed behind her and reaching over to start rubbing at her belly.  Even though it was her hands that were moving, she had felt him rub her stomach enough that she could copy it.  Pretend that he was there with her.

 

"Ahh... Bloodshed~"

 

"And then I would press my face into your neck as we laid down to sleep.  I always held you close to me when we went to bed."

 

She slowly began to lean back, moving her arms to hold herself tightly, only breaking it once to ease herself down to the sheets.  Once positioned, she held herself tightly again as she moved her shoulders up and down.  Thornstriker could almost feel Bloodshed lying behind her, holding her to him as he kissed up and down her neck.

 

"Once I was done kissing you, I would come up to your ears and say 'Love you' so softly it would make you shiver in my arms."

 

When he had said that, she had involuntarily shuddered.  At the same time, one of her fingers had brushed over her sensitive and growing breasts through her nightgown.  The nipple hardened instantly, making her gasp out into the phone.

 

"Thornstriker?" she could hear him ask through the phone.  "Are you alright?"

 

"Y-Yes." she answered, trying not to sound needy.  But the touch was too much for her to forget about.  At the moment she had touched herself, she had seriously thought it was Bloodshed who had been the one touching her.  "J-Just... I just miss you so much."

 

Bloodshed sighed away from his cell as he moved to get in a better position that didn't strain his back so hard.  Looks like this was going to take a while.  "Well... when you sometimes have trouble sleeping, I gently rock you while we're resting.  You like to say we're snuggling..."

 

The older woman moved her body to follow his instructions, also moving her hand up a little more to lay over her breast.  As she snuggled into the sheets, her hand began to rub the underside of her breast.  She let out ragged breaths as the touches began to move up to her nipple, rubbing it to hardness.

 

"And I'll kiss your ear and back up to the crown of your head..."

 

"B-Blood... shed."

 

"Thornstriker?  Are you-?"

 

"What if... *gasp* I were to turn over?"

 

The man's face contorted into confusion.  "Umm... What?"

 

"I... turn over... in your embrace and I... I hold you close."

 

Thornstriker closed her eyes as she slowly rolled over, centering herself in the middle of the bed.  She dreamed of the younger man being there with her, kissing her while his hands glided up her front, her hands in place of his.

 

Bloodshed started to sit up, worried something was going on.  "Thornstriker?  Is the baby-?" He felt his blood begin to pump faster, fear having him draw the worst conclusion to all this.

 

"I'm fine.  Our baby's alright.  I'm just imagining you here with us."

 

"Oh Primus."  Bloodshed felt his shoulders slump.  He needed to stop overreacting like this.

 

"You holding me so tenderly.  You're putting your hands on my stomach.  And then moving them up."

 

Okay, he was confused again.  "What?"

 

"You squeeze them.  Caress them.  As I gasp for air, you steal it away with a kiss."

 

Why was this suddenly sounding like it came from a cheesy romance novel from the dollar store?  "T-Thornstriker?"

 

"*Gasp!* Can you feel my hand traveling down your chest?"

 

His eyes widened in shock.  She wasn't-?  She couldn't be.  He had to make sure.  "What exactly is your hand doing?"

 

Bloodshed heard her giggle lightly over the phone.  "Your favorite thing.  You always like it when my hand rubs over your strong abs.  Can you imagine my hand doing that now?"

 

He slumped back onto the bed.  Primus Almighty, she was having phone sex with him.  His bashful and reserved wife was talking like a sex operator to him.

 

He had never thought of doing this.  He never found it pleasurable compared to finding a one night stand.  He never found it enjoyable when his 'girlfriends' tried to do it to him at weird times during the day and night.  But his wife, the woman he had loved for nearly all his life, was trying to have phone sex with him.

 

It only took him a second to decide what to do.  It would help them both out in the scenario at the moment, with them being unable to get together to relieve their sexual tensions from the past week.  And it involved one little kink that he had never told anyone else: Thornstriker's voice.  Her British accent and her soft, wonderful tone.  He had shamefully used her voicemail and messages to get off a few times in his teenage years. Bloodshed didn't know if he would ever tell her that, but he would take full advantage of it with this.

 

"Bloodshed?"

 

"Yeah, I can imagine it."  He breathed out as he let her voice wash over him.  "I can do that."

 

"All right." Her gentle voice let out.  "My hand moves up your chest while... *sigh* your kisses go lower."

 

"Thornstriker."

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

"I'll decide where I kiss you.  You just focus on your hand...  _the one that's still touching me_."

 

"A-All right."  She took a deep breath, expanding her imagination from just her body to her husband's.  "I-It's still on your abs."

 

"Go on."

 

"I-I move it all the way up t-to your chest."

 

He closes his eyes, imagining her words as he moves his hand up to push up his shirt, following the path she just mapped out.  "What are you trying to do to me?"

 

"I-I... I'm going to... I'm going to-"

 

"Yes?" he growled out.

 

"I... I'm going to..." Damn it, it felt like he was egging her on and even with her hormones raging the way they were, she could still get heavily embarrassed. But she shut her eyes tightly and whimpered, "I'm going to flick your... nipples."

 

He smirked a bit, trailing his hand over to his pectorals, gently flicking them in imitation to how she would do it. He groaned as he imagined her the one touching him, wishing that he could have been home with her now. Damn storm. But there was nothing that could be done about it now. Especially as the more he thought about her touching him, the harder he got.

 

"And I...pinch one of them."

 

He did as she said, gasping a bit at the feel of it. "Thornstriker..."

 

The woman bit her bottom lip, rubbing her thighs together at the gruff tone in his voice. She could feel herself getting wet, making her glance over at the drawer next to her side of the bed. Though Nebula had given her... _that_ , she had never used it. Was... now a good time?

 

"T-Touch me..." she whimpered as she thought about his body up against hers. “Bloodshed, please..." 

 

She heard the other give a harsh chuckle, whispering, "I do love the feel of your breasts. They're so soft... And when your nipples get hard, I twist them gently. Just how you like it."

 

Thornstriker whimpered, reaching up to fondled her breasts, running her fingers over the erect buds. As he said, she pinched them, causing her to arch and moan, shuddering at the idea of him doing this to her. His hard breathing in her ear... the feel of his hands on her body... She moaned softly at the feel of her womanhood throb. 

 

"B-Bloodshed.  M-More~"

 

He moved his hand down from his chest to slowly unzip his growing erection.  It wasn't at full mast, but it was getting there.  He wasn't sure if he would last as long as he would in normal sex, so he would have to move things along a little faster.

 

"Thornstriker~ Are you getting wet for me?"

 

"Mmph!" She held it in as her womanhood started to feel even wetter.  "Mm-hmm."

 

"So when I move my hand to cup your hot pussy-" he let out a quick growl, "It should soak the palm of my hand, right?"

 

"Ahh~" The older woman grabbed her throbbing privates, feeling the heat intensify as her panties began to soak up, starting to dampen her palms.

 

"So what should I do next?"  He started to chuckle again as he began to imagine what she looked like at the moment.  "Should I  _slowly_  tease at your hidden lips?"

 

"N-No!"  She still couldn't help herself when she dug under her panties to do as he said.

 

"Then I guess you want me to jab my finger  _up there_?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"No."

 

Her eyes opened wide.  "What?" she strained out in a raspy voice.

 

"I don't want to."

 

"NO!"  No, she needed this!  She needed this so badly!  "Why?"

 

"I don't think it's fair that you're the only one getting satisfied at the moment."

 

She blinked.  What was he talking about?

 

"You weren't thinking of leaving me hot and bothered, right?"

 

Oh right.  She had to make it pleasurable for him too.  "I-I'm s-sorry."

 

"It's okay."  He chuckled again.  "Just make it up to me.  How are you going to make me feel better?"

 

"Ahh-" she still had a hand, his hand in her imagination, to her privates, "I-I... move my hand down to it."

 

"To what?"

 

"Y-Your... manhood."

 

He always found it adorable how she would never call his penis anything like cock or dick or anything else like that.  She always used more vague terms like organ or arousal.

 

It didn't stop his from getting harder.

 

"What do you plan to do to me now that you're at my... manhood?"

 

“I-I… I put my hand around it.”

 

He followed her instructions, letting out a hiss when his hand dipped under his boxers to touch the heated organ.  "Keep going."

 

Thornstriker absentmindedly started to rub herself.  "I start to move it up and down."

 

The younger man began to gasp as he did so.  While he jerked himself a few times to get started, he remembered to keep the pace slow and sensual.  He was trying to make it seem as if his petite wife was the one jerking him off.

 

"B-Bloodshed?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Could you... please?"

 

He already knew what she was asking about.  "Since you're making me feel good, I'll return the favor by putting my finger next to that warm, pulsing opening of yours."

 

"Mmm..." she started to rub herself, already in position.  "Please... more."

 

"I  _slowly_  begin to press my finger in."

 

"D-Don't tease!"

 

"You like it.  Just admit it," he was still pumping away at his cock, too focused on the sound of her gasps and cries because of him.  "And don't you like it when my finger is slowly rubbing up and down the walls of your insides?  When I curl my finger and start to dig into your throbbing inner walls?"

 

He was rewarded with a cry from the other side of the line.  Oh, if only he could video chat with her just to see his beautiful wife fingering herself.  He pumped just a little harder, still holding out to see what Thornstriker would do next to him.

 

"What're you doing to me?" he growled out softly.

 

She panted hard, still giving out soft cries as she continued to finger herself to his commands. "A-Ah! A little f-faster...! Oh...! I-I-Ngh! I m-move my h-hand a-a-AH little faster...!"

 

He let out a heavy groan he moved his hand a bit faster, closing his eyes as he imagined it was her touching him. Fuck, her voice was making it hard for her to concentrate on making sure she felt pleasure too. He was positive that she was needy for it. She was probably dripping wet... Damn it, he just made himself harder. 

 

"Thornstriker."

 

"Wh-What...?!"

 

"Put yourself on speaker phone... You're going to need both hands for this."

 

It took the pregnant woman a minute, but she blushed brightly when she understood.  Moving herself a bit, she positioned herself to be lying back on it before she pressed the speaker button and laid it between two of the pillows.  She moved her legs up a bit to be able to reach her privates again and to put less stress on herself from the baby.

 

"Thornstriker?  Are you okay?"

 

"Yes.  I-I'm ready."

 

"Alright.  Let's finish preparing you and then we can get to the good part."

 

She was back to having a finger inside her when she began to whine.

 

Bloodshed was thrown off his game.  "What did I-?"

 

"No~! Stop t-teasing me."

 

"Thornstriker-" he pleaded, not wanting to upset her at this time.  "I just want to make sure you're okay when we do this."

 

The lonely wife turned her head to the phone, sighing with desire.  "But I  _need_  you.  I need you inside me.  So deep... So full."

 

The man turned into the pillow he was resting on so as to not be heard cursing.  Damn, he almost lost it there when she begged for him like that.  He wanted to keep the whole sex part simple and gentle, but she had been without a relief for her horniness for more than a week and she sounded ready to throw him onto the bed and ride him like a champion bull rider.

 

And to be honest, he wasn't going to hold out much longer.  It was probably best that they both finished up soon.  He needed to get some sleep if he were to return home tomorrow morning.

 

"Fine then." He wiggled in his spot to work out the kinks in his body.  "If that's what you want, then we'll do it like that.  I work my finger to get you alert and ready before I pull it out to position my  _thick dick_  at your soaking hole."

 

Her drawn out moan was so loud he thought he could have heard it even without his ear pressed right into his cell.  Being a bit paranoid that someone through the walls or the door might hear it, he readjusted himself quickly, his back to the door and the cell between the pillow and his ear.

 

"P-Please, please, please." she begged over the phone.  "Don't tease... please, I  _need_  you inside me."

 

He gasped, still moving his hand on his raging cock.  "Do you want me to put it all in?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You want me to put it all inside of you?"

 

"Yes~!"

 

Thornstriker was barely awake.  Her finger was still inside of her, trying to relieve the tension while the other played with her clit.  She needed to hear him say it.  She needed to hear him tell her that he was going to shove his big, thick manhood inside of her pussy.  His voice describing this might have been the only thing that would have helped her relieve the tension she was having.

 

"Thornstriker."

 

She stopped to pant when he started to talk again.

 

"Before you even know what's going on..."

 

Bloodshed grinned as he gave her a dramatic pause.

 

"I've already pushed all of it in."

 

She could feel her body seize up as her finger unintentionally pushed in as far as she could.

 

"Can you feel it?  My cock, filling you up entirely?  My testes pressed tight against your plugged hole?"

 

The petite woman let out a low cry, her husband's voice and her finger deep into her womanhood making her cringe in pleasure.

 

"And I draw back..."

 

She followed his instructions, pulling the finger back.

 

"And when I'm almost out of your dripping pussy..."

 

She too stopped just nearly out of her wet entrance.

 

"I slam it back inside you."

 

Thornstriker pressed back in.  She gasped again.

 

"And then I do it again."

 

And she did.

 

"And again.  And again.  And I continue to pound into you, loving how your hole squeezes me so tightly."

 

She did as he instructed.  She was moving that finger, which had now become two, in and out of her almost as if it were Bloodshed's manhood.  But while she did feel pleasure because of it, it was not enough.

 

Eventually, it became three fingers.  Then her other hand stopped its movement on her clit to add another.  And then she tried to add a second from that hand.  But while the feeling of being full was almost there, it wasn't hitting deep enough and it was hard to manage while trying to go the same speed as her husband was telling her to do it.

 

This wouldn't get her off.  And judging from the other voice on the phone, he wouldn't last long enough as this pace.  She needed something else.

 

She then remembered  _that_.  She looked back over at the drawer.

 

"Thornstriker~"

 

She paused while reaching out to her drawer.

 

"Can you... t-tell me what you're doing?"

 

"Umm... I-I-"

 

"I just- *gasp* just talk to me.  Please."

 

He sounded raspy, like what his voice would become sometimes in the throes of their more passionate moments in sex.

 

"J-Just... wait."

 

"What-?"

 

She was able to roll to her side and start to pull lightly at the drawer's knob handle.  "I- Just g-give me a second-"

 

"T-Thorn-" his voice suddenly broke, "Thornstriker?  Are you-?  The baby-?!"

 

"I'm okay.  We're okay."  She slowly opened it up so as to not make him alert or worried.  "I-I just need to c-catch my breath for a second."

 

Hearing him sigh in relief, she winced a bit as she had to roll onto her belly to be able to reach inside to grab what Nebula had given her.

 

Rolling on her back again, Thornstriker looked at the well-endowed, rubbery, black dildo the woman had given her.  Nebula had surprised her about two months ago, just after they had 'accidentally' made her pregnancy public and a bit before her increased sex drive, with a visit to their house.  The older woman, who was home alone at the time, invited the other in for a drink.  After a few congratulations and good wishes, the police officer gave her a gift.

 

She could still remember the other's laughter as she stared at the unwrapped gift for who knows how long.

 

Nebula told her that she had bought it a while ago on the spot while investigating a case that happened in such a store.  She wasn't certain when the best time to give it to the couple was, but she figured it being an early baby shower gift would be nice.  And it could help with her increased bouts of horniness as the pregnancy got into its later stages.

 

She didn't know what the woman was talking about then, but Thornstriker was shocked when the other's predictions came true.  The only thing she was still confused about was how Nebula knew of the increased sex drive in pregnancy.

 

Meanwhile, the man on the other end of the line slowed down his jerking motions, struggling to hear the other side of the line through his panting.  "T-Thornstriker?"

 

He heard her gasp on the other end.  And he thought he heard a squelching noise.

 

"Bloodshed?"

 

His shoulders tightened up.  "I-I'm here.  Are you-?"

 

"C-Can you feel... my hands?"

 

He stopped his hands.  "Y-Your hands?"

 

"They're... moving up... towards your chest."

 

He slowly began to move one up as well.  "A-and?"

 

"A-As you're... still moving inside me... I moved my hands over your...*gasp* strong chest.  Your big, firm chest."

 

Bloodshed started to pant again as his hand began to pump his cock again, the other moving up to caress his chest.

 

"I-I brush... I brush over your ni-nipples."

 

He groaned.

 

"And then I move them up to your neck... to pull you to me."

 

Thornstriker was lying on her back, her hands slowly working the dildo in and out of her warm and wet womanhood.  It was a little difficult, but she was getting used to it quickly.  It wasn't as big as her husband's, but it fulfilled her needs better than just her fingers.

 

"Oh Primus..."

 

"B-Bloodshed."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Please... keep... going.  I need... I need to-!"

 

He nodded his head, his hand moving faster as the other forced his head to curl further into himself.  "And I move even faster."

 

"Primus..." she complied.

 

"And I moved one hand from your hips, which I'm using to plow deep inside of you, to reach up to your breast."

 

"Ahh!"  She was able to move one up to fondle herself, still able to keep the other moving the dildo in and out of her pussy.

 

"I keep- I keep, oh Primus!"  Bloodshed curled further into himself, moving the other hand to now roughly jerk faster at his leaking cock.

 

Thornstriker was also at the end of her limit.  Her fluids were starting to coat the dildo and leak slowly out of her onto the bed.

 

"B-Bloodshed!  Bloodshed, I can't... Primus, I'm close!  So close!"

 

His pants were now rougher and raspier than before.  "Me too.  Primus, Thornstriker, I can't hold out.  Need you!  Need you so badly!"

 

"Me too!"  She was feeling her body tense up, desperate for release.  "Oh please, please Bloodshed!"

 

"Love you!"  He need stability.  He needed to hear her voice.  Moving his hands to one now jerking him off like mad, he rolled to push his forehead into the pillow, a hand grabbing the phone to press it even further into his ear.  "Primus, I love you.  I love you!"

 

Thornstriker's toes curled, arching a bit as she slammed the dildo up hard against her cervix. "I-I-OH! Lo-Love you too! Oh! Ngh! Bl-Bloodshed...!" She pulled it a bit of the way out before slamming it back in hard again. "I-I'm going to~! AH!"

 

Shit, her voice was too much. He jerked himself even harder and faster than before, groaning hard into the pillow. "S-Same...! Argh! FUCK! Thornstriker!"

 

And just as he growled out her name in a feral and vicious manner, almost like a predator in heat, she slammed the toy deep inside of her. Thornstriker let out a wild scream, her pussy squeezing around the black dildo as she orgasmed onto the sheets. Bloodshed soon followed with a muffled groan, unable to stop himself from ejaculating onto the covers from the sound of her orgasmic cry to the heavens.

 

Thornstriker laid back, her hands by her side as the dildo hung out of her spent pussy.  She gasped softly as the fluids pushed it out complete, the rush of the cool liquids against her hot and tender lips at the spasming entrance making her shiver uncontrollable.  She cooed as she reached up to rub her growing belly, the emotional aftereffects of love and tenderness passing through her for the man she had married and the baby that had come about from their love.

 

Bloodshed collapsed into the sheets, his hand lying next to him as his flaccid cock spent the last of its shot.  He moved the phone just out of earshot to be able to lay his head on the pillow, struggling to catch his breath.  Dear Primus, he couldn't remember the last time he had such a powerful erection just from masturbating.

 

"B-Bloodshed?"

 

He groaned as he moved away from the mess he had made, putting the cell back to his ear, "Yeah?"

 

He could only hear her sigh and coo in response.  He felt tingles in his arms and legs.  Oh how he loved this woman so much.  "Primus, Thornstriker..." he reached out to the tissues on his nightstand so he could clean up the mess he had made, "You're so perfect, so beautiful."

 

She sighed again as she began to use both hands to rub her belly.  "I love you, Bloodshed."

 

"I love you too.  I'll love you till the end of time, Thornstriker."

 

The petite woman smiled as she moved a shaky and messy hand to the phone, switching it back to normal to hear his voice better.  "Bloodshed?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Come home as soon as you can.  I've missed you so much.  I want you here in my arms.  I want you here with me.  To hold me close and make love to me."

 

Throwing out the dirty tissues, he exhaled slowly to calm his raspy breath.  "I promise to leave first thing in the morning when I can.  Then I'll come home and hold you and kiss you, just like you want."

 

She sighed over the phone.  

 

"And I'll make love to you.  Wherever you want. However you want me to."

 

The older woman shivered.  But it wasn't because of his low and promising voice.  She was getting a little cold as well.  "I love you, Bloodshed"

 

"I love you too, Thornstriker.  Get some rest now, you need to sleep."

 

She started to whine, but eventually began to move to get under the stained covers.  "Bloodshed?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Good night."

 

"Good night.  I'll see you soon."

 

"All right."

 

"Hang up now."

 

"All right." And she pressed off on the phone, listening to the dial tone before she moved it away from her.  Snuggling under the sheets and putting her hands on her belly again, Thornstriker fell into slumber.

 

Bloodshed ended his call and placed his phone on the table.  Suddenly, the feeling of exhaustion came upon him.  But he didn't go to sleep just yet.  He turned the TV back on as he moved to get himself cleaned up.  Once he was ready, he sat down on his bed as the weather played on.

 

Smiling at the news that the snow would stop soon and the roads to be cleared by morning, he set his motel's clock alarm and an alarm on his cell phone for early the next morning.  He didn't want to sleep in and be away from his wife any longer than he needed to.

 

With the lights off and tucked under the sheets, Bloodshed fell asleep.  He dreamt of his wife, the woman he had loved all his life, and the unborn child growing in her womb.

 

A dream he so wished to be reality soon enough.

 

END


End file.
